The Life of My Mii
by njg2
Summary: Manova moves to a new island, and decides to advertise his island on the land of Miitopia, but little does he know it will be the adventure of his life!
1. Manova Rising

(All MIIS in this story are original!)

Manova was thinking about how he will make an abandoned island a business success he thought to himself "So, I have my own island now for 1000 dollars (took forever to get the money for this), maybe I can start a new life, this could be my new home, maybe a family, maybe…. no don't get ahead of yourself…. just worry about getting this island working first."

The boat Manova was riding on stopped at the island. Manova brang his pack with him filled with his computer, food and his bathroom utensils. Manova got off started looking around he saw a pretty big apartment, an abandoned carnival in the distance, and some closed up shops at the far left. He went to the town hall right in the middle of the island he saw a broom there and started sweeping all the cleaning the place up.

A couple of days later the island started to look clean and even the carnival was working. Manova started to promote his island online saying it will be open to the public soon. All Manova needed was a food shop, a clothing shop, and decorations shop; for the apartments, so Manova was on his laptop looking for another job to support his island when he saw an ad for a place called Miitopia a place of peace and rest. So Manova decided he can go there and advertise his future island and maybe be able to work there too.

Manova got on his boat and his stuff to the land of Miitopia. It wasn't even far away just a couple of minutes and he was at the docks. Manova saw many people going in different directions, so Manova decided to go to the nearest town GreenHorne he walked for a while seeing the docks was now out of sight (he did have a map of Miitopia from the docks, so he knew where he was going). He eventually saw two flying butterflies. Manova said "Huh I wonder when I'm gonna get to GreenHorne…. I bet I'm near!" Suddenly Two faces just appeared out of the air and landed on the butterflies Manova yeled "What the! This wasn't in the description!" The butterflies started to surround Manova and started biting him "Agh! Get away!" Manova yelled then he started running away from the butterflies.

A couple of minutes later he finally ran into GreenHorne he tried to tell everyone what he saw starting with the carefree guide, but he said "Sir nothing can go wrong in this town just relax or better…...Chillax!" Manova was frustrated he said "Where's the mayor of this place!" Then the mayor appeared to Manova and said "what seems to be the problem fair citizen….. Oh you're a tourist! Here let me give you the tour of this place first off-" Manova cut him off saying "I don't want your stupid tour! I want you to know th-" Suddenly the clouds were dark and a purple mist started to appear and out came The Dark Lord! "Hehehehehe" It mumbled "hehe….haha…..HAHAHAHHAHAHA! Citizens of Greenhorne get ready for terror, get ready for monsters get ready for the….DARK LORD!" Then he made this weird symbol appear and suddenly peoples faces started to be ripped from their head! "Ahhhh!" "Help us!" "Somebody please!" they shouted one cried out really loud "MOMMY!" After the faces disappeared the Dark Lord said "As for the rest of you…..well enjoy the VIEW!" Then he disappeared, and the world of Miitopia was starting to lose its peace.

(Chapter two of this story will come soon!)


	2. The Amazing Angelina

Manova couldn't move, because he hasn't been this afraid since… we'll get to that later. Anyway Manova thought to himself "WHAT WAS THAT! I…. got to get help!" Then Manova heard a mother cry. "WAAAAAHHHHH MY BABY!" Then the woman called out to Manova "Young man! Please help me! Help get my baby back please!" Manova went over to her and said "How am I supposed to help I don't even know where he is!" The woman though for a second then pulled off her necklace and said "Here take this this should help you! My son's name is Uval. Now please save him!" Manova took it and said "Alright I'll try to save him!" Then Manova went off to save her son.

Manova din't get far out of town when the Dark Lord appeared! "Oh hello again!" it said Manova stood tall and firmly told the Dark Lord "Give Uval's face back…...NOW!" The Dark Lord laughed "Oh please this should take care of you!" Then the Dark Lord attached Uval's face to a Blob monster. "Oh the irony! Well I would love to see you die a pathetic death I have to go and terrorize some more, bye!" Then Manova stuttered to the blob "Uh….gi….ve Uval's fac...e back!" Manova tried hitting it but his hands got stuck in the goo of the blob. The blob spat out Manova's hands causing Manova to fall backwards. The blob was coming forwards to Manova when suddenly a light came out of the necklace Manova was wearing. Suddenly Manova was in a golden room with nothing in it suddenly a catalog of suits appeared Manova said "What the heck is going on here!" A voice suddenly said "The necklace you are holding is me your guardian spirit! I see you've gotten yourself in a bit of a pickle there so I decided to offer you a power!" Manova started looking at the suits there was armor, gear, a singer outfit, and more. Manova decided to grab the armor, and his guardian spirit said "well I see you have chosen the warrior, a good choose! Now to send you back to where you were!" Suddenly a bright light blinded Manova and a second later he was back in Miitopia facing the blob. Manova realized he had a sword in his hand and said "Alright let's try this again shall we?" The blob tried to spit goo at Manova, but he blocked it with his sword. Manova striked the blob and jumped over the blob and striked again. The blob then started to melt "Yeah eat that jello face!" Manova then tried to come up with a better insult when Uval's face was starting to fly back to GreenHorne.

Manova ran back to GreenHorne with his sweet new powers. Manova saw the face slowly fly onto Uval's head. "YEAH!" Uval screamed he then went to his mommy and he hugged her super tight "Oh Baby I'll never lose you again! Thank you Manova thank you!" Manova humbly replied "No problem….. Also your necklace gave me powers." "Oh yes." The mother said "My ancestors found this bracelet and it granted them powers and wishes, but it does have a limit that's why I gave to you, because I had the bracelet give me one big wish…..Uval!" Manova didn't know what to say well she never did mention a husband, so Manova just said "huh." Manova then went to the mayor and said "So where did the rest of the faces go?" The mayor said "I don't know. I...I don't know what to do and I always know what to do!" Manova thought about his new powers should he should go and save everyone's face, but he was originally here just to advertise his little island. Manova decided and said "Alright mayor with these new powers maybe I can save everyone. After that you should also come to my…..almost finished island!" The mayor just looked at Manova for a second and said "uh...I'll think about now please save the citizens!" So Manova went out of GreenHorne and started looking for the lost faces. While doing this, Manova said to his new guardian necklace "So…. you grant wishes, if so why don't you just you know make the dark lord give everyone's face back?" The guardian spirit said "Well... it's complicated you see while I can grant wishes and powers, but there is only so much I can wish and give basically I can give more powers to you or other people if you or they need it, and if you make a big wish then I am practically just a talking necklace." Manova said "How were you made or created or something like that?" "Well I don't know exactly I mean…...I-" WHAM! Suddenly a goblin smacked Manova in the face. Manova started to get up when another goblin grabbed both of his arms then the other goblin punched Manova in the face "unghh!" Manova said in pain as he landed on the grass. Manova said "Don't you remember? You can't punch a guy with glasses!" The goblin picked up Manova, but Manova then kicked him in the face saying "I didn't expect you to listen I mean you are goblins you probably eat your children for breakfast!" Manova then ducked to the goblin's swip, but he got kicked by the goblin behind him "oof!" Manova grunted. Manova saw the goblins over his dizzy head "He he this should make a good meal!" One of the goblins said "And after we're are done with you we'll save your head for the dark lord!" Manova thought to himself as the goblins were gathering rocks and wood to cook him with "Those goblins hit hard! And-" Just then his guardian spirit said "Alright time to grant another power….of friendship!"

Angelina was in GreenHorne visiting to just relax. She too had glasses and long brown-ish hair Angelina comes here often too to just relax she was in a restaurant seeing hearing about that dark lord just now (it's a BIG town) Angelina thought to herself "OK this dark lord guy just ruined my vacay sigh, guess I'll finish my meal and get out of here." Just then everything around her went bright gold including the floor "Wha-What is this!" Angelina yelled shocking suddenly a voice said "Don't worry ma'am! I am just here to have you um….assist a friend of mine!" Angelin was not into this helping thing so far "OK I had enough! You better let me go or I'll-" Angelina was cut off by the voice "Hey! I am going to give you extraordinary powers! So you can help save all of Miitopia!" Angelina thought to herself for a second "Well I would like to pummel that dark lord into the dirt and those powers sound cool." "Alright" Angelina finally said "I'll save your ummm….friend, but just who are you exactly?" The guardian spirit answered with "I am the guardian spirit Iprotect people! And you can help me so let's get you a power alrighty then?" Suddenly A bunch of suits appeared in front of Angelina, and she was interested in the gear so she picked it and suddenly the voice said "Good choice now I wish you luck on your journey!" Angelina was then teleported to a bunch of goblins tying some other mii up. As the goblins approached her she just said to herself "Well than.".

Manova was watching those two goblins gather some sticks and stones then they got some rope and started tying him up. "Hey fellas I haven't took a shower in forever! So I probably taste horrible!" Manova said trying to get the goblins to rethink their decision of eating him. Instead (of course) they replied with "Seriously we're goblins we can eat mud and then some ice-cream and we wouldn't know the difference! The gift of having no taste is that we're not weakened by… ahem, disgusting food." As the goblins left him to get more sticks he said to his guardian spirit "Come on! I know you have limits, but you gotta get me out of this jam!" The goblins came back and tighten the green rop he was tied to when suddenly a bright light appeared and a female mii came out of it and then Manova's guardian spirit said "Help is now here!"

As the goblins approached Angelina she jumped over the goblins and freed Manova with her knife. "Um thanks." Manova said Angelina didn't reply she just started to fight the goblins, so Manova picked up his sword and joined in. "Aw great!" One of the goblins said" Now there's two of th-Ungh!" The goblin was cut short by Manova slashed his knees with his sword and Angelina threw her knife at one of the goblins and he poofed and its face flew away. Manova slashed the other goblin and also poofed and freed whoever that was face. The guardian spirit said "Congrats and your first team defeat...I'm sure you two will get along on your journey to defeat the dark lord!" "Woah woah woah!" Angelina replied "You mean I have to travel with this guy!" "Wow." Manova replied "Quiet you!" Angelina said harshly "I don't want to travel with this….. untrustworthy mii!" The guardian spirit firmly replied with "I know you're doubtful, but I know you two will get along! And besides Angelina the dark lord is too powerful for just one of you to handle…." Angelina thought for a moment and then said "fine, but don't you mess with me uhhhh!" "Manova thats my name in case you were wondering." said Manova.

After about a minute of just walking silently Manova and Angelina saw an inn when they went in a lady greeted them saying "Hi there would you like to stay a day is 20 dollars each!" Manova reached thirty out of his pocket, but then Angelina pulled out 10 more and soon they were in the same room together with one bed.


	3. The Four Friendly Friends

Manova was sitting on the floor with his tablet still trying to promote his island, while Angelina was just sitting on the bed thinking. Angelina thought to herself "So can you trust this guy? I mean…. He seems nice enough, but sigh I….. can't not again. So I'll just stay with this guy until I defeat the dark lord and then we'll go our separate ways." Suddenly she felt something touch her shoulder so she elbowed behind her "agh!" She heard it yelp she tried to punch it when Manova caught it in his hands and said "What are you doing! I was just trying to tell you that we should get some sleep you idiot!" Angelina replied with "Hey I was just thinking whether or not I could _**trust**_ you!" Manova just said "I'm not the one who hitted my partner I-" Angelina said "We're not partners! Just because I saved you're puny butt doesn't mean were suddenly best friends! Or…. whatever! I..I just need some sleep!" Angelina then put herself under the covers turning away from Manova. Manova opened his bag and got his own blanket, grabbed a pillow from the bed and slept on the floor.

Manova woke up and put all of his stuff in his bag and looked at the be and she wasn't there. "Where is she?" Manova said to herself. His guardian spirit then said "Well saw her leave saying she can do it by herself, and before you ask I don't have the power to magically wake you up I tried yelling but you wouldn't wake up! You must've been tired!" Manova just stood there for a moment and then he said "Fine I don't need her!" And with that said Manova walked out of the inn.

Angelina was walking alone in the land of GreenHorne thinking "Okay all I have to do is find the dark lord, kick his butt, and then all the faces will be saved I mean really how tough can he really be hiding behind all of those monsters!" Suddenly a cumulus and two goblins came out of the bushes yelling "Ha Ha we found one! Now pretty mii why don't you let us…" Then the goblin jumped at her, but she dodged it Angelina stabbed the goblin with her knife "AGGH!" It shrieked, suddenly Angelina got shocked by the cumulu's lighting then both of the goblins punched Angelina in the face "Ggggh!" Angelina said in pain. Angelina got up from the grass and put a trap in front of her which caused the goblin to get electrocuted. Angelina saw the cumulus heal itself and yelled "Really?! You can heal yourself well that is just fan-Agggh!" Angelina screamed as a goblin hit her on the head with a rock.

Angelina woke up tied up seeing the cumulus right up in her face "Aaaaaah!" She screamed "Oh man!" The cumulus said "If you're screaming now I can't wait to see what happens when I turn your ham into bacon!" "Wait!" Angelina said "What did you just say you were going to do to m-AGGGGGH!" Angelina shrieked as the cumulus electrocuted Angelina. The cumulus smiled and said "This is going to be fun!"

Manova was walking out in the open field of Easin Hills thinking to himself "Well that partner thing sure was a bust, but at least maybe that crazy chick will beat the dark lord for me… nah! I be-" Manova suddenly saw the cloud torturing the now tied up Angelina with its lighting. Angelina had ashes all over her and looked like she was knocked cold if the cumulus hadn't kept electrocuting her. "NNNNGH!" Angelina screamed Manova went and slashed the cumulus "Leave her alone!" The two goblins came and said "Oh boy another one what luck we have today!" One of the goblins tried to hit Manova, but he dodged it the other goblin tripped Manova. Manova slashed the goblins legs while on the floor "Gnnngh!" It said in pain. One of the goblins scratched Manova in the face, and then the cumulus electrocuted Manova "Tzzzzh!" He screamed. Manova was burnt all over, but he was still able to fight he jumped up in the air and poofed the cumulus freeing its face. The two goblins were about to tackle him when Angelina (still leaning against a rock) threw a knife at one of the goblins and it cut threw it causing it to poof. Manova then was able to slash the other goblin causing it to poof. The goblins also seemed to have been carrying money because there were a couple of golden coins on the floor "Oooooo" Manova said gleefully while grabbing the coins "Don't mind if I do!" While grabbing the coins he realized Angelina was still lying against a rock , so he went to her and carried her on his shoulder saying "Are you okay?" Angelina silently replied with "Yeah I'm fine." Suddenly a giant rocky appeared before their eyes Manova murmed "well this isn't good."

The rocky tried to roll them over but they dodged it just in time Angelina set a trap so it got stunned, and then they tried to limp away. Manova and Angelina hid in a bush seeing a mii with a cart of bananas the rocky tired to go after it luckily Manova was able to push him out of the way in time. The rocky crushed the bananas, and Manova tripped on the mush and landed face flat on the grass he even accidently swallowed a mouthful of the mush 'Blah!" Gross!" Manova said, but suddenly his ashes disappeared and Manova felt like he could fight this giant monster. So Manova jump slashed the rocky and then slashed it too Manova then grabbed some of the mush, went to Angelina, and gave it to her saying "Here this should!" Manova then stuffed it in her and then closed her nose so she could swallow it. "Blah! What was th-wait… I feel much better now!" Angelina set a trap in front of the rocky causing it to be electrocuted. Manova and Angelina slashed the rocky causing it to poof into rock candy and freeing the face. Manova and Angelina high-fived each other, but Angelina was suddenly aware and turned back. "Oh come on! I just saved your face! You should be grateful…. fine lets just go to the inn maybe then we can work on your manners."

Manova and Angelina just went in the next inn and both of them sat down Manova just got off his phone with the mayor saying that one of his people got their face returned. Manova was about to say something when the doorbell rang Manova went to open it and two miis were standing there one male and one female. "Hello!" The male one said "My name is Ian and it's so nice to meet you I can't wait for everyone's face to get get saved, and I can't wait for us to bond….. friend?" Manova just looked at him and said "Um…. sure." Then the female one said "And my name is Star! And I believe we're all stars! And I'm surely happy to meet you friend!" Star shook Manova's hand and went inside where they are trying to greet Angelina "I like your dress!" Ian and star said Angelina just sat on the bed listening to them compliment her when she said "Alright you miis in the next room now please!" Ian replied with "But there might be other miis next door!" Angelina just opened the door and pushed Ian and Star in saying "Look no one's there now stay!" And the door was slammed shut suddenly the guardian spirit said "Oops forgot to tell you I was gonna send more friends!"


	4. Two miis in a pod

Star was deep in Greenhorne helping get someone's cat down from a small tree "Here kitty, kitty, kitty come home with your owner who loves you so much!" Star said the kitty then jumped on Stars head, and because of this surprise jump Star fell from the tree and landed on her butt "Ouch!" Star said the kitty then jumped on the little mii's hands and the little mii said "Oh thank you for getting my kitty back you are very kind, thank you!" Star said "No problem next time you need help just ask!" Star went on her way and she didn't get far when she heard that a giant evil monster had started taking everyone's face outside to town. Star thought this was awful she thought about what to do so she decided to go to the area where the crime happened. Star saw missing faces everywhere and she saw a mother take her kid inside the house murmuring to her son "Come on that mii won't save you twice!" Suddenly a bright light appeared and then Star was in a golden room full catalogs of clothes a voice then said "Hello Star! I welcome your kindness to a team to stop the dark lord that person who have heard who stole mii's faces! With your and someone else's help team Manova (who is a brave little mii) will save miitopia! So pick a job and I'll send you with your new partner (did I forget to mention that?) To join Manova's team!" Star just looked shocked and started to slowly pick out which job she wanted Star decided to go with the healer; she always wanted to help people. Star picked out the clothes and suddenly another bright light appeared appeared with the voice saying "Golly good choice! Star!" Suddenly Star was in front in the middle on Greenhorne and suddenly a mii appeared and the voice said "Sorry about that I can't teleport you all the way to their inn, but you'll help each other out!" And with that Star and this new mii went to the inn with their new "team".

Ian was cooking at a restaurant for charity in the GreenHorne orphanage. Ian loved to cook he felt like he had an amazing ability to make food (it is the basic needs for miis). After he was done giving meals to the children Ian humbly walked out cheeks as red as cherries. Ian only took a couple of steps outside when he heard everyone panicking and suddenly he saw a bright light with and he ended up in a golden room.

After Ian got caught up with the voice it said "Now Ian I would usually tell you to pick a job, but you already have one... you are a chief! A chief may help people but it can also destroy monsters! Now I will teleport you to your new partner Star she is a very kind person just like you!" While Ian was about to teleport he tried to say "Wait?! Did you say I was going to have to fight MON-" But it was too late he was already in the fields of Easin Hills then a female mii just appeared out of nowhere.

Star and Ian were walking and talking to the inn "So you can heal people?" Ian stated "Thats super cool! I bet everyone feels safe with you around!" Star blushed and said "Oh thank you! I see that you're a chief maybe you can cook out new team some of your delicious dishes! You know Ian I like you I think we're going to be great friends!" Ian cheeks looked like apples now he gladly stated "With our new friendship that dark lord won't stand a chance oh! I can't wait to show you my clamar!" Suddenly a goblin appeared out of the bushes kicking Ian in the face then grabbing Star by her hair gleefully saying "Awwww! Our two love birds are gonna become fried chicken he he he!" Ian started to get up feeling a little dizzy from the kick he saw the goblin tugging at Star's hair "Ahhhh! Let me go please!" Star screamed. Ian got his frying pan and hit the goblin on the head "Agggh!" The goblin shrieked. The goblin looked at Ian in the eye and it yelled "Now….you're gonna get it!" Ian never felt more afraid of his life as the goblin was chasing him the goblin was catching up when Star threw her staff at the goblin and then Ian tighten his grip on the pan and hit the goblin as hard as he could, but it still wasn't enough! The goblin grabbed Ian's hand trying to pull him when Star whacked him on the head with her staff then Ian and Star with their weapons hit the goblin at the same time causing it to poof saving the face on the goblin.

Ian and Star walked in silence after Star healed their wounds. Ian was the one to talk first saying "Thank you Star for having my back." Star replied with "No need Ian that's what friends are for! Hug?" Ian shook his head upward and then they hugged.

A couple of minutes of walking and they finally found the inn they went to go knock on the door anxious to meet their new friends.


	5. Orgins Outside

Manova and Angelina heard Ian and Star talking and laughing in the other room. Manova just sat down on the bed and said "Okay Angelina….what is your problem? First you go and tell me you can't trust me or whatever and then you run away and guess who had to save you?" Angelina didn't say anything she just stood there looking at nothing Manova was sick of this he went up right to her face and said "What is your problem!? I don't know if you were born this way or someone did this to you bu-" Just then Angelina grabbed Manova by the neck and slammed it to the wall and tripped Manova. Angelina was about to kick him when she realized what she was doing muttering "I-I'm sorry." Then Angelina ran outside and Manova just got up and wondered what goes on in that head of her's.

Ian and Star heard all the commotion next door and decided to check it out they just saw Manova laying on the bed Ian and Star went to him and said "Where's Angelina?" Manova just shrugged "She started to beat me up but then she ran away." Ian suggested that he should go talk to her Manova just said "So what she can yell at me or kick me or something?" Star just looked at Manova and said "Alright mister you have to get out there and heal her up" Manova replied with "You're the healer why don't you do it?" Ian cut in saying "Manova she heals physically not emotionally." Manova finally gave up saying "Fine, fine fine! I'm going!" Manova went outside seeing Angelina sitting on the grass and he sat next to her saying "Hey Angelina want to ummm tell me what all….that was about?" Angelina said "I'm sorry with my….behavior I'm sorry-" Manova cut in saying gently "Hey it's fine I would just like to see ummm why you...did that." Angelina cheeks turned red and she said "Alright I guess would start at the beginning…."

 **6 years in the past**

Angelina was at her daily martial arts lessons with her fellow students she had been going here ever since she can remember. Angelina was punching the punching bag really hard not letting the bag stop swinging it got so intense that all the other students began to watch her it was until her fist felt like they were on fire did she finally stop. One kid just said "Wow."

Angelina wasn't really popular at her school while she never really got picked on she also never had any friends for that matter. Angelina would do her school work come home to her loving mother and then go back it was to school (well she did play her wii and 3ds on her spare time too).

It was Valentine's day in Angelina's class and almost everyone had a date except for Angelina and this one boy who she was eyeing pretty lovely like. Angelina sighed though she knew she'll never get her true love until he came to her and asked "Hey…..I was wondering if you would like to go to...the um...dance with me?" Two hours later they were holding hands at the dance they seemed like to have the time of their lives after the dance they sat on a bench in front of the school Angelina said "I had a wonderful time tonight Jhon" Jhon replied with "Me too! Angelina I had so much fun dancing and you looked so gorgeous tonight…" His lips were getting closer to hers then they touched and they kissed.

Angelina was skipping home when she was about to go inside her house when she overheard her mother talking to Jhon on the phone saying "So how did you like angelina as your date she was terrific right?!" Jhon replied with "Ummm yeah I guess she was fine I mean I only moved my head a little bit and then she kissed she's a bit stubborn. But yeah I guess she was good thanks for recommending her for me…. I guess (It was kind've weird to get my number just so you could tell me to date your daughter)" Then he hung up Angelina's mom turned around and saw Angelina holding back tears yelling "You made him date me?! You thought I was so lonely that you needed to… no you're right to do this I mean… How could anyone love me!?" Then she ran away crying to her room.

This was all in just the 6th grade and she still loved her mother and forgave her but this wasn't the last of the people who betrayed her in high school she made a friend and her "friend" only used her to get good grades (she was a bright student just like another mii we know…) And in college she had a boyfriend…. Until she caught him cheating on her. As you can see Angelina never had any friends and just people who… you know betrayed her.

 **Present Day**

Angelina finished telling Manova why she had trust issues and she said "I guess you know why now huh? Sad isn't it?" Manova just said "No it's not it just makes you the strongest on this team, and this time I'll like you to know that we're you're friends for real." Angelina hugged Manova and he said "Come on let's go inside it's getting cold out here." Manova went to the inn with Angelina with a new perspective in his mind.


	6. Short and SWEET Stories

After Manova's chat with Angelina they Manova realized they haven't eaten in two days and everyone's tummies were rumbling "Man!" Manova said "For a place to be marketed as super convenient they sure forgot the part where their customers have to eat!" Just then Ian and Star came out of his restroom holding plates of food to eat Ian exclaimed "Who wants cooked goblin ham! After we defeated a goblin together we found some of its parts laying on the grass so I cooked some for all of us!" They all set their plates on their lap while they all sat in Manova and Angelina's room. Star thought it was a good time to introduce themselves properly to their partners "Hi my name is Star and I like to be kind play soccer and dance!" Angelina snorted saying "What is this formal introduction this isn't school! Name's Angelina!" She then shook Star and Ian's hand and then Ian blushed "Oh ummm thanks! My name's Ian and I really look forward to spending time with my new friends!" Manova finished swallowing his surprisingly chewy piece of goblin ham. Manova replied to Ian "Ian seems like you forgot the reason why we're all here in the first place…. remember we're all here to stop the dark lord!" Ian suddenly looked a little more pale he laughed nervously "He he oh yeah I almost forgot!" Manova moved on to Star saying "And you're Star the healer… good we need one of those especially the way those monsters almost made us into a bunch of fried faces!" He then shook Stars hand. Star blushed to this. "You know with all this scary monster stuff we really should get to bed." Angelina stated "Oh yes!" Star exclaimed "Miitopia won't save itself! Come on Ian let us refresh our minds and start a new adventure!" So Ian and Star went to their room and turned off the lights. Angelina on the other hand reached for her pocket and took out her 3ds. Manova stated "You're gonna play that thing…. now? I thought you said we needed to rest!" Angelina shrugged saying "How can I rest with the big days ahead of us!" Manova reached for his bag and pulled out his 3ds too saying "Well if you insist!" And so the two played all throughout the night.

 **The Singing friends**

Angelina woke up to some music Manova was playing on his laptop. Angelina looked at the time it was 6:00 am. Then she looked at the song title that was playing it was called "Dare" Angelina said to Manova "What's that?" Manova looked over his shoulder and said "Only the greatest band to ever live! Umm… virtually, You see the band I'm listening to are called the Gorillaz they are my favorite band with the memebers being 2-D the shy, yet colorful boy (Even if he is in his 20's), Murdoc, the sadistic leader and founder of this virtual band, Noddle the adorable but deadly warrior trained to be their best at a very young age, and last but definitely not least Russel! The drummer of the band who was once possessed by his dead friend and even though he's been through a lot he almost always keeps his cool!" Angelina replied with "Huh interesting… tell me more about this virtual band."

Ian and Star woke up to music they they looked at the clock on their desk and it was 7:30 am. They got up and went to see what was that music playing and when they entered the room they saw Angelina and Manova singing while Manova's laptop was playing some music. Angelina saw that Ian and Star were watching them and she let out a small shriek then she closed the laptop with her cheeks as bright as cherries. Star exclaimed at this "Angelina! Your voice is so beautiful!" Angelina cheeks turned even brighter and said "umm thank you. Come on let's get out of here we still need to find the dark lord!"

 **Group Therapy**

Manova, Angelina, Star, and Ian all felt tired when they went to the next inn it had been a long day of saving faces and stealing their money (don't judge, the monsters deserved it). Manova got his sword out and said "Oh the burdens of being a warrior." Angelina commented "You've only been one for three days." Manova looked at her and said "Well you've only been here for a day not counting the time you got captured." Angelina replied with "Touche."

An hour have passed when Ian and Star came out of there room with plates of more goblin ham. After they finished eating Star said "You know I read a magazine recently that if you are a new group that each day when they are about to leave that they should give their thoughts on the matter and express their feelings to each other." Manova just shrugged and said "Alright then Star you go first I guess. "Star looked giddy and said " Okay so today when we faced those goblins I loved how Ian saved me from being hit by tripping it so I could bash it on the head. Oh! I also appreciated it when Angelina helped me up and asked me about my day and I thanked her with my hug!" Star then smiled at Angelina blushing and replying with "Oh well… no problem!" Ian said "My turn! Today I liked it when Manova congratulated me on defeated that slime monster! He also complimented my hat saying that he enjoys the sight of my stripes. I also liked how brave Star was for facing goblin head on!" Star thanked him and while Manova just smiled "Man….. you guys seem so lovey dovey with each other I have to ask do you love each other?'' Ian and Star looked shock and they said "Well we love all miis so yeah…." Ian and Star blushed and looked at each other and then Ian had an idea "You know! We have to get comfort zones how about Manova and Ian stay with each other tonight and me and Angelina can share the other room?"

Angelina was laying on the bed while Star was standing up and talking to her "Isn't this fun… sharing new roommates?" Angelina just snorted and said "The only reason why you did this is so you didn't have to confront your boyfriend!" Star blushed and said "Oh I guess your right I-I guess I'm just afraid of the future I mean-" Angelina cut her off "Hey it's alright okay we're all terrified right now, but hey if you ever need to talk to someone I'm here for you." Star's eyes filled up with tears she said "Oh…. okay thank you!" And then they hugged.

Manova was showing Ian his island website Ian said "Wow where did you make this at?" Manova sighed and said "Miibly." Ian said "After this adventure can we can we stay there?" Manova said "Oh it's not exactly done yet see there it says still in development. And hey there are restaurants and carnivals for you and you're Stary-poo." Ian looked down at his feet and Manova replied with "Hey man I was just kidding if you don't really love her th-" Ian cut him off saying "I do but I don't know if I can admit it." Manova put his hand on Ian's shoulder and said "Hey its okay you don't have to rush it..." Ian thnaked Manova and then they went to bed in peace.

 **Group Therapy part 2**

After they were done with their "Group chat" Manova went with Star and Angelina went with Ian. Angelina just took out her new book the land of stories and read Ian went with her. Ian said "Wow Angelina where did you get this book?" Angelina said "Somewhere." Ian whispered "The path that leads to the most surprsises." Angelina snickered and they went back to reading.

Manova and Star were reading Fault in our Stars when they finished the chapter they put it down and turned on their TV until they found a match of Super Smash Bros. on TV. Smash Bros. is a fighting channel the biggest in the world in fact about 60 champions were in here the best of the best (Or so what the channel claimed). Right now it was the championships and the 10 greatest champions of Smash Bros. were fighting each other and the champions were: Mario, Link, Samus, Bayonetta, Cloud, Megaman, Kirby, Sonic, Donkey Kong, and Fox McCloud. Manova said "This is my favorite show I used to watch this all the time when I was a kid my favorite is Mario!" Star exclaimed "My favorite is Kirby he's so cute but deadly!" Manova and Star laughed when Ian and Angelina busted in their room and Angelina said "What's going-Ahhhh its Smash bros. My favorite show! Who's fighting… is it Samus!?" Manova said "Its Mario vs Samus. I'll save you the suspense though Mario is going to win!" Angelina laughed "Ha! Oh please Samus is gonna his overweight butt!" Ian shushed them both "Quiet please! The match is starting!" The four friends watched to see the victor of this tense match.

 **Fearing Magic**

Everyone woke up a little later than they should've I mean it was a good fight. Angelina said "Man that was a big night and victory for Samus fans!" Manova rolled his eyes and said "Come on let's just continue on we only have one more face to go for GreeHorne." They all went along and continued with the dark lord seeming to get closer Ian and Star got really nervous Ian and Star were practically hugging each other while they were walking while Manova and Angelina were just talking. Suddenly a humongous king golem jumped out of the bushes and Ian and Star yelled "Aggggh!" The golem swung at Manova but he jumped over it and slashed the golem in the face and Angelina set a trap in front of it while Manova slashed its legs but it wasn't enough the king golem grabbed Angelina and threw her at a tree "UNNNGH!" Angelina groaned as she landed face first on the floor Manova yelled at Ian and Star hugging each other terrified they have faced monsters before but never one this big or powerful "What are you doing-Agggh!" The golem then slammed Manova to the ground Ian and Star said "This is it!" But Star realized that she could to one thing and heal Manova and Angelina Who then continued to stab the monster in the eye while Ian and Star were still terrified struggling to even breath as the golem angrily look them both in the eye Star and Ian finally got up and hit the golem in the back and the golem turned around anger in its eyes as Ian and Star shrieked Manova and Angelina stabbed it in the back and it poofed returning the face back where it belongs.

When Ian and Star returned back to the inn as Manova and Angelina looked at them with pity in their eyes they weren't mad just confused Manova said they were going to work on their cowardness somehow. Ian and Star sat next to each other and Ian completely collapsed on Star's lap with tears in his eyes saying "I'm a coward! Just a worthless coward!" Star started to tear up saying "No I am one of the reasons I'm so kind is because I'm so scared of everything back when we faced our first monster I thought of leaving you being I'm a monster!" Ian was shocked it seemed like they were more alike than even they thought Ian said "Wow Star I guess we're more alike than even we knew!" Star was also shocked and felt a stronger connection Ian. Star said "Oh okay…" As she leaned in closer to Ian and then they kissed it was slow and sweet their lips detached and they just smiled at each other.


	7. A Bird's Prey

The next morning Manova and Angelina called Ian and Star out of the inn when they were all outside Manova said "Okay you guys as we all know we learned that you two have a bit of cowardice an-" Manova stopped talking when he realized that Ian and Star weren't listening to him they were staring lovingly at each other Angelina went up to their faces and snapped her fingers "Hello! Love birds stop staring at each other and pay attention to us!" Ian and Star realized what they were doing so they stopped looking at each other and blushed and they glanced at each other one more time, and then Angelina rolled her eyes. Manova continued saying "Anyway…. Today we are going to work on that fear of yours that fear may be of you know…. The obvious, it might be losing your teammates…" Then he looked at Angelina for a moment and then resumed saying "Or it might be that the dark lord succeeds or ummmm…" Manova thought what he was about to say and cut himself off saying "Anyway! Today we're here to fix that problem!" Ian and Star nodded to Manova as he was about to say something when his phone rang it was the mayor and he screamed in the phone "Manova you have to help the mayor of this city the dark lord came in and swooped him away!" Manova answered "okay" and then he said "Change of plans! We are going to the mayor of GreenHorne come on friends and you too Angelina." Angelina punched Manova in the arm while both of them were giggling, and then they were off.

When they got to the place that Manova and his friends were sent to they saw that the guards were beaten up and the mayor's face disappeared, but they didn't need to see his face to know that the mayor was really really fat. Manova and his friends were looking at the greasy body of the mayor when his daughter came crying to Manova's arms sobbing "You're here thank goodness. Now can you please save my father!" Then she sniffled when Manova saw her pretty face. Her face was as smooth as silk and she had some cute freckles and eyelashes Manova said "ummmm….. Alright." And then the lovely princess thanked Manova, kissed him on the cheek, and sent Manova and his friends off.

Angelina said to Manova "Man that princess is utterly helpless like ummmmm….. Every other princess in existence except of Zelda, Zelda is awesome!" Manova answered back "Yeah but I mean they kiss nice especially her… oh my bad were you jealous!" Angelina blushed and said no, but then she smiled a bit and the two of them started laughing. Ian and Star were holding hands right behind Manova and Angelina when Ian said "Alright Star lets try to stay brave this time around." Star said "When we're in danger we'll just think of each other!" And then Star and Ian kissed again.

A little in the forest outside of the mayor's place when Manova saw a mii with a mustache and in fancy clothes yelling "Out of the way losers!" After he rudely pushed Manova out of the way a giant bird appeared with the mayor's face and Star said "Remember Ian let's just think about each other!" The giant bird tried to hit Manova with its wings but Manova stabbed and chopped the wing of bird and it yelped in pain. As payback the bird grabbed Star and Ian with its claws and threw them at Angelina but she was able to catch both of them, and as soon as she let them go they went charging to the bird and started hitting it when Manova jumped and Stabbed his sword through the bird's head causing it to poof and the face to be returned to its rightful owner. Manova said "Nice job everyone especially you Ian and Star… I mean it was better than last time." Then Angelina said to Star "Nice work there you charging in with you eyes closed and all that!" Star just shrugged.

The princess was sobbing when her fiance came through the door saying "Oh baby you wouldn't believe what happ- ummm…. what happened here?" The princess couldn't answer because of the sadness in her heart she longed for her crush in GreenHorne to come to her arms not her fake fiance, but little did she knew that her dad and something dark was coming…...


	8. Manova's Team Trouble

Manova and his friends were heading back to the mayor's home to the princess (or so she was called) when they encountered the dark lord himself and he said "Hahaha!-" But before he could even finish his entrance Angelina tried to jump him when he grabbed Angelina and threw her at a tree "Ummmph!" Angelina said as she hit the ground and as Manova, Ian, and Star were about to help her the dark lord sent out electric bolts out to each of them and they all screamed as electricity covered their entire bodies. The dark lord then used his staff to grab all the heroes with his bolts and said "You know with your powers I actually have to weakened you first and then take your faces so bravo I guess?" The dark lord was about to take their faces as Manova and Angelina held hands and Ian and Star hugged tighter than tight when suddenly the finance of the so called princess came running screaming it distracted the dark lord so Manova used it to throw his sword at its eye and it screamed in pain and it let go of Manova and his friends and they ran as fast as they could.

When Manova and his friends snuck back to the inn where Angelina said "What now? I mean we just got our butts kicked so now how are we going to be-" She was interrupted by Star who said "Come on Star. I think we just need to rest." Manova said "No Angelina is right I don't know…. I just almost got our faces stolen cause I thought I could be a hero I'm sorry….. I just…. Uggggh! How are we supposed to do this! I mean look at us four random people who some neck- wait a minute…" Manova then shook his necklace but it didn't say anything suddenly the necklace broke in Manova's hands and inside it he found a note that said this: Manova I ran out of magic I only have so much and I wasted it all on you so you can save Miitopia hopefully you do good-bye. Manova stayed quiet for a bit and then said "So that's it you just gave up huh necklace spirit….. now what? I still have questions like why did you bring specifically us four here… Well alright I'm for one is done with this we don't stand a chance when the dark lord starts to really take over Miitopia can just call Mario or Link or Samus or someone!" Angelina touched Manova's shoulder and said "Come on who knows when they'll be open they'll always on missions why do you think it takes forever for a smash bros. event to happen? We have to do this." Manova just sat on his bed and Angelina sat next to him saying "Listen I know I was the one to doubt all of this, but because of you I know what I have to do what we all have to do so come on Manova…" Manova looked at her and put his head on her shoulder and said "I wish I could believe that, but I- we can't do this I mean I'm glad I met you all but we're just not cut out for this I just don't want anyone of us to get killed out there….." Suddenly Manova's phone rang and the mayor said "Manova we need you now! The dark lord came and took my daughter's face please….. I need your help!"


	9. Manova time

Manova and the others went to the mayor's house and saw that it was a gigantic mess with holes in walls and stuff thrown all over the place the mayor called Manova and his friends and said to them "Help! Brave ones my daughter was captured by the dark lord the mii force tried going after them but they couldn't get to him can you help my daughter please!" Manova looked at his team realizing that the mayor's daughter was in trouble Manova sighed and said "Sure." While they were looking Angelina went to Manova and said "Don't worry you've got this. If the dark lord comes again we'll be-" Manova then interrupted her saying "No we're not ready! We're just a ragtag crew who have no idea what their doing I mean what are we even doing here!" Ian tried to calm him down by saying "Dude its going to be okay we got this!" Manova then said to Ian "No we don't got this we almost got killed an-" Angelina butted in saying "Fine! Maybe we did almost get killed but we have to stop the dark lord We all might be afraid but it's going to be okay we got this!"Manova sighed seeing the sight of his friends getting killed w Ian and Star were secretly terrified to move on shivering at every step of the way Manova thought of his time in school {Manova was really nervous for his first day of middle school but he was confident he was going to do great until he saw a group of bullies picking on somebody so Manova got beaten up trying to protect her from the bullies therefore he was very late to class and ended up really late and this kind've thing continued for the entire year affecting his grades and made his mom very worried. By the end of it all Manova was exhausted and Manova was even more upset that the bullies got into his college somehow and the cycle continued}

When Manova went to the inn he realized he had to save the mayor's daughter by himself in order to keep his friends safe so he got wrote a note and went hunting for her.


End file.
